una noche de pasion
by yamilet001
Summary: me querida vendetta pasen y lean


**Bueno aquí me querida vendetta (VENGANZA MUAJAJA XD) por si acaso tendrá lemon y explicito (soy una maldita pervertida) bueno disfrútalo sov (es literal) y hare estos fics hasta joderte la vida **

Hoy era un día muy importante para ella, el día mas feliz de su vida, quien se podría imaginar que hubiera conseguido el amor después de todo lo que vivió, ella era una persona fría, peligrosa y muy misteriosa, si… hablamos de la misma Jessica Clanderyain más conocida como "la soberana del misterio" o también Sov, una gran amiga cuando la conoces bien **(pero a la vez muy jodida ¬¬)** y gran compañera, después de unos años en estar en bajoterra se dio cuenta que sentía una atracción hacia cierto peli azul-claro y se volvieron novios hasta llegar a lo que era muy obvio**(JAJAJA)** prometidos.

JESSICA CLANDERYAIN PODRIAS PARAR-dijo Milet, que llevaba un vestido morado con 3 tirantes delgados en el hombro derecho, el vestido llegaba hasta medio muslo con una abertura en el lado izquierdo y tenía un cinturón negro, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura pero se lo había amarrado con un moño con un fleco al lado derecho también llevaba un collar de diamantes.

Estaba a punto de explotar ya que su pata del alma aunque fuera la más fría de todo bajoterra al estar nerviosa era demasiado inquieta para estas cosas

NO PUEDO POR MAS QUE QUIERA-dijo la peli verde sacudiendo la silla donde se sentaba, ella tenía un hermoso vestido: tenia cuello de tortuga con una abertura grande en la espalda, tenía guantes blancos sin dedos **(me encantan esos guantes) **pero delgados de tela, el vestido llegaba hasta el piso con un metro más y llevaba tacones del mismo color.

Ya Milet déjala respirar-dijo Trixie, ella levaba un vestido verde jade hasta la rodillas escotado sin mangas y llevaba tacones negros y tenía el pelo suelto

Si dices eso porque no estás como loca tratando simplemente de maquillar a alguien QUE NO AGUANTA SUS NERVIOS-dijo la pelinegra furiosa porque su amiga no se tranquilizaba-AHORA TRANQUILIZATE O TE AMARRARE MANOS Y PIES-dijo para acabar de una buena vez

De acuerdo-dijo Jessica

Después de unos segundos al fin termino-ALELUYA TERMINE-dijo la o ji-café – mírate nena

Entonces Sov tomo un espejo y se impresiono: la sombra de ojos era de color negro y sus labios ya no eran como antes sino eran de color rosa pálido con un poco de rubor, delineador de ojos y rímel-guao buen trabajo-dijo abrazando a su amiga

No hay de que-dijo separándose –Hielo ya está listo-pregunto a la pelirroja

Alguien menciono mi nombre-dijo Hielo, que traía puesto un traje tradicional, es decir de color negro y esta vez no llevaba sus lentes

Que haces aquí no puedes ver a la novia antes de casarte-dijo Karina que llevaba un vestido azul brillante con dos tirantes y que no tenia espalda

Olvida las tradiciones solo quiero verla-dijo el o ji-celeste

Dices eso para no hacer cierta tradición-dijo Milet con una sonrisa picara lo cual izo que Hielo y Sov se sonrojaran-eso sí al quitarle el vestido hazlo con cuidado porque costó mucho dinero-dijo de manera amenazante apuntándole con el dedo

CALLATE-dijeron los sonrojados al mismo tiempo

JAJA ya bueno Hielo debes estar en el altar aun nos falta acabar con ella-dijo Karina

Bueno me voy adiós-dijo Hielo, quería acercarse para darle un beso a Sov pero Milet como buena amiga **(JAJA soy muy buena JAJA)** la jalo del brazo ocasionando que besara al que estaba atrás de la peli verde y ese era… Twist **(imagínense que se besaran PFFF JAJAJA)**

Ag alguien tiene una menta-dijo el rubio separándose y limpiándose la lengua

Cuidado el es mío-dijo la peli azul con una cara amenazante y burlona

OYE PORQUE HICISTE ESO-grito Hielo limpiándose la boca a Milet que se estaba retorciendo de risa en el suelo-no fue gracioso

JAJAJAJAJA a Hielo no la debes besar ahora eso es en la ceremonia -dijo la o ji-café limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa-bueno ahora vete le debemos poner algo a Sov que te encantara-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hielo la miro extrañado pero se fue porque solo faltaban 7 minutos para la boda

Bueno aquí traje algo de nuestra madre-dijo Kada con una sonrisa melancólica, ella vestía un hermoso vestido plateado con mangas largas y media espalda con tacones color blanco y el pelo amarrado con una cola de cabello-ella de seguro hubiera querido que lo usaras en un día como este-dijo mostrando en su mano un velo con una tiara

Gracias-dijo la prometida

Entonces su hermana se acerco y le puso el velo y la tiara al estilo tradicional cuando termino saco un poco de brillo para completar con su trabajo-te vez hermosa

Pero luego volteo y vio a las chicas que tenían una cara maliciosa y picara que izo extrañar a la o ji miel

Porque me miran así-pregunto

No es nada solo que te vez hermosa-dijo Karina pero luego Sov la miro con una ceja alzada para que diga la verdad-bueno es que espero que no te enojes por el toque final-dijo un poco asustada

Entonces vino Dana, tenia puesto un vestido fucsia con cinturón blanco y tacones con el mismo color del vestido, traía con algo en sus manos: una liga **(ay las adoro hacen que todos se sonrojen al ver eso XD)**

La Clanderyain no podía estar más roja, avergonzada y enojada

NI SUEÑEN QUE ME PONDRE ESO-dijo molesta y sonrojada

Si no lo haces subiré esta foto de Hielo y Twist en toda babosa net-dijo la peli negra mostrándole la foto que había tomado

ACEPTA, ACEPTA POR FAVOR-dijo Twist alterado arrodillándose y juntando las palmas de sus manos, tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo y además que las demás personas piensen que es…además Jessica no tenía elección porque no quería que su futuro esposo quede en ridículo

Está bien-dijo cruzada de brazos así que los chicos se fueron para que se ponga la liga y se la puso en la pierna izquierda

Descuida lo disfrutaras-dijo Carol, ella tenía un simple vestido amarillo con mangas hasta medio brazo y tacones dorados en una de sus manos llevaba un anillo que era de que ya se había casado y el afortunado era Mario, ella cumplió con la famosa tradición y por consecuencia ya tenía un mes de embarazo **(jajaja me dices el nombre que le quieras poner a tus hijos)**

Eso origino un sonrojo más fuerte que inundaba todas sus mejillas y las demás reían, de pronto sonó la campana eso significa va solo una cosa que ya era hora

Ya es hora a escena-dijo Clerk llevándola sujeta en el brazo como marcha nupcial una niña se ofreció para levantar el velo de la novia mientras que otras dos niñas arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas

Hielo cuando la vio ya con el velo puesto y sonrió, era la mujer más bella que había visto sus ojos.

Confió en ti no la maltrates o te ira muy mal-le dijo con una mirada muy fría, pero hielo no se asusto mucho porque él era como el

Entonces se pararon al frente del cura y comenzó con el aburrido sermón ocasionando que "el caballero" se quedara dormido pero despertó del golpe al sentir un piñizco cortesía de Dana. Cuando llego la parte del "que hable ahora o calle para siempre"todos miraron preocupados y Fuego también fue como invitado con su esposa, pero Sov estaba muy hermosa que iba a decir algo

Dices algo y te asesino-susurro amenazantemente la esposa de Fuego al verle la cara y este solo la sonrió para que sepa que solo era una broma

Como nadie dijo nada siguieron hasta llegar al beso y se dieron un beso muy apasionado luego vio la fiesta y la parte del ramo que al lanzarlo callo en las manos de Dana que estaba junto con el caballero y estaban sonrojados. Después de la fiesta y la diversión llego la noche y los esposos estaban nerviosos por lo que sucedería además que sus amigos no paraban de recordárselo **(¬¬) **entonces fueron a una cabaña que se encontraba en una caverna congelada

Dentro de la cabaña…** (XD)**

Llegaron hasta la habitación y cerraron la puerta ambos se miraron con nerviosismo pero luego con decisión, decisión de lo que sucedería después

El la comenzó a besar con dulzura y amor en los labios mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos sus labios eran como una droga de la que no podían dejar y el beso comenzó a subir de nivel cuando Hielo mordió uno de sus labios pero entonces los besos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al cuello donde comenzó a lamer con pasión logrando suspiros de su esposa luego la miro y esta vez en sus miradas había lujuria. Continúo con su trabajo en el cuello de su esposa embriagándose con su aroma, pero ella no quería quedarse atrás a sí que comenzó a quitarle la camisa cuando termino comenzó a acariciar su musculoso pecho, Hielo al percatarse de esto comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido y con la ayuda de Sov ella solo quedo en ropa interior hermosa cual ángel luego la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella cuidadosamente para no lastimarla y beso su cuello dejando un chupón como marca de propiedad mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para darle libre acceso pero el muy descarado aun tenia puesto sus pantalones y trato de llamar su atención jugando con el cinturón cuando se dio cuenta se quito los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer.

Ella ya no aguantaba quería tenerlo desnudo sobre ella así que bajo sus manos hasta sus bóxer y en un movimiento rápido se los quito, acerco una mano en su miembro haciendo un puño alrededor de este y comenzó a moverlo de arriba para abajo con un poco de fricción de pronto escucho jadeos provenientes del chico, pero él no quería ser el sumiso de esta noche y bajo sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador para quitarlo y dejar ver sus bien formados pechos, no resistió y acerco su lengua a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos escuchando un gemido por parte de su esposa y para hacerla sentirse en el cielo con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza sus muslos hasta llegar a una especie de tela la saco, y introdujo dos de sus dedos ocasionando que Sov arqueara la espalda con un gemido, con el pulgar presionaba su clítoris y un se escucho un gritillo eso era música para los oídos del lanzador

Hielo no pares continua ah ah-gemia su esposa y él para complacerla

La Clanderyain para traerle mas placer empezó a bajar besando el musculoso pecho se esté hasta encontrarse con su miembro y sin ningún permiso comenzó a lamerlo y este comenzó a jadear abriendo los ojos como platos por lo que su esposa acaba de hacer no conocía esa mentalidad de ella luego de dos minutos en esta posición decidió que era su turno y bajo hasta la entrada de ella y comenzó a lamerla y con uno de sus dedos apretaba su clítoris

Ah Hielo sigue quiero ser solo tuya ah-entonces se formo un gran sonrojo en el o ji celeste pero él tampoco ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya y subió su rostro hasta lograr ver los ojos de su amada esos ojos lo traían loco y la empezó a besar en los labios luego abrió lentamente las piernas de esta y empezó a deslizar su miembro en la entrada de su amada y llego a la parte más angosta y llego a la marca de virginidad de la futura madre de sus hijo y la atravesó ello solo gimió pero de dolor era insoportable

Hielo me duele-dijo y una lágrima deslizo silenciosamente en su mejilla

Tranquila déjate llevar-dijo y beso su mejilla para después besar sus labios y distraerla comenzó con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla pero al escuchar un gemido comprendió que ella ya no sentía dolor entonces empezó a acelerar el ritmo agarrándola de las caderas para hacer más profunda cada penetración

Ah ah ah mas fuerte-dijo su amada con todas sus fuerzas que hasta izo eco en la cabaña

Y como un esclavo la obedeció y emprendió más fuerza que antes e izo que su chica arqueara la espalda como señal que lo estaba haciendo bien

Después de muchos gemidos, jadeos y salvajes posiciones **(JAJAJA)** llegaron hasta sus límites y llegaron al orgasmo, la parte más deliciosa y salió de su conquistada lentamente y los cubrió con las sabanas abrazándola de la cintura y ella acomodando su cabeza por su cuello

Lo disfrutaste-dijo Hielo con una sonrisa picara

Si espero repetirlo muy pronto-dijo con una cara burlona-espero que al llegar al refugio no comiencen a molestarnos

Yo también-dijo

Pero lo de repetirlo muy pronto o lo de molestarnos travieso-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

Los dos amor-dijo para después implantarle un corto beso en los labios y caer rendidos

Y colorín colorado este fic NO ha acabado MUAJAJAJA

**JAJAJA me divertí al escribirlo ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Jessica cuando lea esto espero que les allá gustado pregunta ¿quisieran que continúe con esta historia? **

**Escrito y reído por Yamilet Fox**

**Bey!**


End file.
